You Are My Sunshine
by alwaysloveyouthemost
Summary: Heather and Naya may or may not have slight feelings for each other. Just slight feelings; nothing big. Or maybe just a little big. Will they make it through what many lovers must, or will they never even reach there at all. You've probably read a lot of Heya fanfics. This one is about Heather and Naya coming to terms with their feelings. RPF.
1. Chapter 1

**I posted part of this chapter as a first chapter a while ago but I took it down, edited it and lengthened it. I hope you enjoy it!**

* * *

Naya leaned back into the couch, resting the pink laptop that she had just taken from the table onto her lap. "Turn that off and watch the show," Heather reached out to close the laptop but Naya stopped her, scooting away from her.

"No! I'm on Twitter."

Heather rolled her eyes but scooted closer to Naya and looked at the screen. "Twitter?" She made a face.

"Yeah," Naya said. There was a pause then she asked,_ "_Did you know that some of them think that we're together?"

"Yeah, they're convinced that Taylor is my beard." Heather chuckled but her slightly uncomfortable shifting didn't go unnoticed by Naya who saw out of the corner of her eye but didn't say anything.

"You mean he isn't?" Naya said in mock surprise.

Heather smacked her playfully. "Stop it! You know how he gets about that."

Naya shrugged. "And."

"Oh… Yeah. I forgot that you don't like him." Heather frowned.

"I don't dislike him, I just don't like him." Naya shrugged again but then quickly added, "It's just that he gets jealous so easily. Remember when he freaked out over that bed scene in season 1?"

"It's understandable."

"If you say so. Plus, you were there when he insulted football players. And you know how I feel about that."

"But he's my boyfriend."

Naya subtly rolled her eyes at the word 'boyfriend'. "And that's great, Heather but Mychal is my brother, and Brittana is important to our fans."

"And you're my best friend," Heather continued, ignoring Naya. "You're supposed to like him and be happy that we're together."

"I'm happy for you, I just don't like him." At all, she finished the sentence in her head.

"Whatever."

Naya shut her laptop and rested her head on Heather's shoulder, fully aware of the fact that she had made the blonde angry. She looked up at Heather who was now looking straight forward, pretending to watch the rerun episode of Friends. "I'm sorry. If you want me to like him, I will."

After a few seconds of silence, Naya noticed a smile tugging at the corner of Heather's lips and grinned. How could she not when she was the reason for that smile? Heather put her arm around Naya's shoulder and rested her own head on Naya's, a position that they were both used to. "So, mademoiselle, am I forgiven?" Naya asked putting on the English accent that she knew always made Heather laugh. It did.

"That's French, Nay." Heather lifted her head from Naya's—causing Naya to frown slightly—and turned to her friend. "I'm still mad at you," she said unconvincingly, still laughing.

"You could never stay mad at me." Heather smiled but didn't say anything, resting her head on Naya's again. "Does that mean I'm right?" Naya teased.

"No, I just don't have the heart to tell you that," Heather said.

Naya put her hand to her heart and gasped. "I'm so hurt!"

Heather just laughed again and turned back towards the TV. They watched it for a while in silence. The silence wasn't awkward, just comfortable. Naya closed her eyes and allowed herself to drift off into daydreams. They weren't about anything in particular, just happiness. She imagined a happiness that Glee didn't bring her. A happiness that Matt didn't bring her. A smile so wide and true that she didn't have to fake it. Someone that she loved—_truly_loved—being in her arms. Or anything that wou-

"So, Taylor said that he's gonna visit next week."

The pang in the pit of her stomach at Heather's words interrupted Naya's thoughts, jerking her back to reality. "Oh, cool."

"I'm really happy about it." Silence. "He wants to double date with you and Matt." Silence. "Can you answer me please?"

Naya shrugged and lifted her head from Heather's shoulder. "I just don't have anything to say."

"Why are you acting like this?"

"I told you that I don't like him!" Naya hardly shouted but her tone of voice made Heather flinch slightly and retract her arm from around Naya's shoulders. "Okay."

"Okay."

"I think that there's another reason you don't like him."

"Oh, and what's that?"

"You tell me."

"There isn't another reason."

"_Naya."_

"Okay, I just get the feeling that he doesn't like me either," Naya lied. She could swear she saw an emotion—disappointment?—cross Heather's face for a second but it vanished before she could make sense of it.

"That's the real reason you don't like him?"

_No._"Yes."

Heather wrapped her arm around her friend's shoulders, pulling her in for a side hug. "Why didn't you just say so?"

Naya shrugged, continuing her act. "I guess I just… Didn't want to seem stupid…"

"Well you don't. And don't worry; he'd have to be crazy to not like you. Okay?"

Naya forced a smile. "Okay."

"Well, I'm glad that that's settled!" Heather did a very Brittany-esque clap and beamed . Naya felt a pang of guilt for lying to her but what was she supposed to say? There was definitely another reason but even she wasn't sure about what it was. She sighed and turned towards the TV again. What _is_ the reason? She wondered. You know the reason_,_ a tiny voice in her head taunted her but she shut it out. Or tried to, at least. Somewhere inside of her, she knew that she knew the real reason but the biggest, most sensible part of her didn't want to admit it. Because she knew that once she did, there'd be no turning back for her. Once she admitted it, she'd be done for for sure. She didn't want to admit it because she knew in her heart of hearts that it would change everything, and she didn't have the strength to deal with that…. She didn't have the strength to deal with her ever confusing feelings for one blonde by the name of Heather Morris

/

Heather tickled the bottom of the foot that was on her lap, causing the owner to squirm and giggle, opening her eyes and raising her head from the arm of the couch on which it was peacefully rested not more than a minute ago. "Heather!" Naya moved her leg from Heather's lap, but not before aiming a soft kick at her.

Heather laughed at her friend. "It's so cute how you have tickles everywhere."

An unreadable emotion crossed Naya's face for not a second before being replaced by a cheeky grin. "Oh you think I'm cute, huh?"

"Not as cute as I am, though," Heather teased back, causing Naya to cross her arms in false hurt which only made her laugh again. She had missed this. Their relationship was usually flirty and fun but lately things had been tenser. They were still comfortable with each other—how could they not be?—but something was different. They had not had the banter that they used to have. Most of their time spent together was usually filled with silences. The silences were comfortable but they were just too… silent. Most of all, Heather had missed joking around with her best friend because things didn't feel right when they were not them, and she was in desperate need of something that felt right. Because somehow, when she thought back to the past week, there were only a few things that felt right. And none of them had anything to do with Taylor. She didn't know if it was being away from him or the new atmosphere that she was in, but she felt like they were drifting apart.

Not to mention the fact that Naya, the person whose opinion she cared the most about, didn't like him. What had been the most odd, though, was that faint feeling that Heather had felt when Naya had confirmed that she didn't like him… Satisfaction? She didn't know, but she did know that it bothered her. The feeling and the fact.

"Where did you just go?" Naya's voice broke into Heather's thoughts.

Heather just shook her head. She hadn't even realized how silent it had gotten. "Nowhere."

"C'mon, Hemo. I know you. That was your thinking face," Naya pushed.

"I don't have a thinking face."

"Yes you do," Naya insisted. "Your face gets serious and your nose scrunches up like it does when you're confused." Naya motioned towards her hands then added, "And your hands start touching each other."

Heather quickly pulled apart her hands and rested them at her sides. "You noticed that?"

"Yeah," Naya answered, her hands now touching each other. "Now tell me what you were thinking about."

"No."

"Please?" Naya poked Heather's side playfully, getting a giggle from the girl.

"Stop it," Heather brushed away Naya's finger.

"Not until you tell me what you were thinking about." Naya poked Heather's side again.

"No."

"Yes," Naya insisted as she poked the paler girl's stomach, causing her to let out a squeal.

"No," Heather repeated as she made a grab for her friend's hand and trapped it between her own. "Stop it."

Naya looked straight into Heather's eyes and said softly and dramatically, "No." She still didn't make a move.

"Fine," Heather removed one hand from Naya's but still kept a tight grip on it with the other. She walked her fingers on Naya's arm, causing the extremely ticklish girl to giggle. Heather smirked and brought her hand to the brunette's stomach, tickling her full-fledged now. Naya screamed. "Stop it!" she managed to choke out between laughs but Heather just let go of her hand completely and used both hands to tickle the girl. "No," Heather laughed as she kept tickling her, basically straddling her now.

"Stop it, please," Naya basically pleaded, barely able to pronounce the words while her mouth was so filled with laughter. Heather hesitated and stopped for a second. That second was more than enough time for Naya to grab Heather's hands to stop them from tickling her again. Only when Naya did that did Heather realize the position that they were in. She was straddling Naya who was lying beneath her on the couch, holding her hands. If she didn't know better, she would have said that the position was slightly intimate. She suddenly became uncomfortable. It wasn't because she minded being near Naya like that… It was because of the thoughts that were running through her head at that moment.

Clearing her throat, she pulled her hands from Naya's grasp and turned to the window. "It's really late. You sleeping over?"

"Yeah. If that's okay," Naya quickly added. She pushed the girl that was on top of her onto the couch and swung her legs to hang off the side of the couch.

"Duh. Since when do you ask to sleep over?" Heather shoved the girl softly, glad to be out of her previous position, but slightly disappointed as well.

"True," Naya said with a slight laugh in her voice before getting up and heading towards Heather's room.

"Where are you going?" the blonde called out behind her.

"Clothes," Naya said simply over her shoulder. Heather nodded even though Naya couldn't see her and leaned back into the couch, a smile seemingly permanently stuck on her face. She didn't know why she was so happy but she could feel it inside of her, popping against the walls of her stomach and sending tingles through her body. She was just happy to be here with her best friend, doing best friend things without having to worry about anything else.

Taylor's coming back too you know, a voice in her head reminded her and she leaned back further into the couch and closed her eyes. Maybe Taylor's return, though temporary, would help bridge the growing gap that had snuck up and wedged itself in between them. Maybe once he came, that dull feeling of doubt would go away and she'd be able to assure herself that everything was fine.

"How do I look?" Heather heard a voice in front of her ask. When her eyes fluttered open to look at the owner of the voice, she had to stifle a giggle. Naya was posed in front of her wearing a black leather jacket over a slightly oversized pink breast cancer t-shirt that she had obviously gotten from Heather's closet. The yellow shorts that she had on were barely visible, blocked by the t-shirt. "How do I look?" She asked again, adjusting the pair of dark sunglasses that were perched on the bridge of her nose. She crossed her arms and held her head high.

"Sexy," Heather joked.

"Don't even act like you're joking, you'd so tap this," Naya joked back, taking the shades off and puckering her lips.

"With a car."

"Oh please."

Heather just laughed and got up from the couch. "I haven't seen this jacket in forever."

"It was at the back of your cupboard."

"Why were you going through the back of my cupboard?"

"I needed to find clothes that fit me and I knew that you keep your old clothes at the back of your cupboard."

Heather raised her eyebrows and tugged at the hem of Naya's t-shirt. "I take it there were no smaller shirts?"

Naya shook her head. "But it's okay, I can totally rock this shirt." She did another small pose before slipping off her jacket and throwing it onto the now vacant spot on the couch.

"Uh… No no no," Heather walked over to the jacket that now lay disposed on the couch. She bent down and picked it up, looking at it and feeling the material for a second before flinging it at Naya who caught it perfectly. "Go put it away," Heather instructed.

"Okay mom," Naya rolled her eyes playfully at Heather before walking back in the direction of Heather's bedroom.

"You're something else," Heather called out after her. She could feel the smile that graced Naya's face.

* * *

_**A/N:**_**If you enjoyed this first chapter, please review! Feel free to criticize; criticism is what helps you grow as a writer. I hope you enjoyed it! I'll try to update soon. **

**What did you guys think about Thursday's episode? I still haven't gotten over it.**


	2. Chapter 2

**Thanks to anyone that reviewed, favourited or followed! This chapter isn't that long but I'll definitely try to add more length to the next one.**

* * *

"I'm gonna go change, okay!" Heather called out to Naya from her bedroom. Naya listened for the sound of the bedroom door shutting before walking lazily over to the light switch and flipping it, causing the living room to fall into darkness. More cautiously than before, she walked back over to the couch in the darkness and plopped down onto it, making herself comfortable and closing her eyes. If she was lucky, maybe she'd fall asleep before Heather asked her why she was sleeping there instead of her usual place on the bed next to her. Maybe if she was lucky, she wouldn't have to think of a lie because God knew she couldn't sit Heather down and quietly explain to her that she couldn't lie on the same bed as her tonight and let her play with her hair like she usually did because she would be too excessively aware of it. It's weird, really, how _aware _you become of something once you start to actually think about it. If Naya was being honest with herself, she was scared of reacting the wrong way. How did she usually react when Heather started twirling her locks around her fingers? How did she usually react when pale or tan arms, depending on the time of year, wrapped around her and mumbled "I can't sleep" into her shoulder? She knew that she was overreacting but she couldn't help it. Her head was a mess right now.

She opened her eyes and turned her head towards Heather's door. Just in time, apparently, because as soon as she did a crack of light appeared to reveal Heather standing in the doorway. At the sight of the blonde, she quickly shut her eyes again and pretended to be asleep.

"I saw you," she heard the familiar voice say. She didn't hear the light switch flip but she could see the sudden brightness through her eyelids. _Shit. _She slowly opened her eyes, squinting them slightly while they adjusted to the change in lighting, settling on the figure in front of her.

"Oh hey," Naya mumbled, rubbing her eyes. "You woke me up."

"You clown," Heather said, "I saw your eyes open."

Naya didn't usually blush, but she could feel it creeping up her neck now, inflaming her caramel skin. "I- uh- just," she desperately grabbed for words. "I tried tricking you, but I guess it didn't work," she said lamely, putting on a fake smile and shrugging disappointedly.

"I'm pretty but I ain't dumb," Heather joked as she sat on Naya's legs, careful to not put all of her weight on them. That gained a small laugh from the brunette. Ever since Chord had had to say that line, it had been a sort of an inside joke among the cast. But still, she felt slightly bad for lying to Heather. It was a small lie, but a lie that held something… much bigger; something that she felt bad for hiding, even though it was necessary.

"Anyways," Heather said getting up again, "c'mon, I want to sleep." She tapped Naya's toned legs, indicating that she wanted her to get up.

Naya's face fell as she stretched her legs out as far as they could go. Maybe the small movement would hint that she didn't want to get up. "No it's okay I kinda- I feel like sleeping here tonight."

"Why?"

Naya shrugged, not sure what to say. She couldn't think of a believable lie because honestly, she couldn't see from a point of view where sleeping next to Heather was a bad thing.

"Well- okay. That's okay. Night." Heather walked off, sticking her hand out to turn off the light switch as she passed it. Naya's heart ached. Of course Heather didn't care that she wasn't sleeping in the same bed as her. Why would she?

But as she watched her walk into her bedroom, the fact that she didn't close the door behind her didn't go unnoticed.

/

Naya wriggled for what seemed to be the hundredth time, shifting her weight from left to right to try to find a comfortable position on the couch. Her movements caused the couch to squeak—a noise that, for the time of night, sounded deafening. She turned to Heather's bedroom door which was still open. She could just barely make out a bump on the bed, Heather's sleeping figure. She knew that it was a dumb idea to sleep on the couch, or even sleep at Heather's at all. She mentally slapped herself for being so stupid. It was her own fault that she couldn't get to sleep at—she stretched forward towards the coffee table to press a random button on her phone, glancing at the screen to see the time—2:03am.

Rolling her eyes, she slowly swung her legs over the couch and stood up, being as silent as she could. Almost tiptoeing, she crept over to the light switch and flipped it on. The brightness of the light came as a shock to her eyes after their three hours of getting adjusted to the lack of illumination and she had to close them for a few seconds before slowly opening them again, easing them into the new lighting. Feeling more confident than she had in the darkness, Naya walked to the kitchen and poured herself a glass of water.

Leaning on the counter, she stared at the glass in her hand, tracing hearts in the concentration of water that had gathered on the outside of the glass with her thumb. What am I even doing? she thought. She didn't know. She was standing in Heather's kitchen at 2 in the morning, paying way too much attention to a glass of water that she didn't even plan to drink.

After a minute that seemed like an hour of staring at water droplets slide down the glass, Naya emptied the water and rested the glass in the sink. This was getting ridiculous. She had to sleep, even if it was with Heather. What was the big deal, anyway? She walked to Heather's room, unconsciously tugging on her shirt nervously. Stopping at the light switch to turn it off again, she glanced at the couch. No way was she ever going to try sleeping on that thing again. She flipped the light switch and entered Heather's room, shutting the door behind her.

Please don't wake up, please don't wake up, please don't wake up. Naya couldn't repeat it to herself enough as she climbed into the bed next to Heather, putting one leg under the soft quilt at a time and pulling it up to her shoulder. As much as she didn't want to be awake alone, she didn't want to wake Heather up either. It wouldn't be fair.

Once she was tucked in, Naya could finally see Heather properly. Her hair was a mess, its blonde strands strewed on the pillow that her head was rested on. She was sleeping on her side, her back to Naya with her arms wrapped around a long white pillow, hugging it tightly to her chest. Naya felt a pang of emotion at the sight, thinking that maybe Heather missed having someone to cuddle with. Her lips curved up into a small smile at the cuteness of it for a second before remembering that once Taylor came to visit she would have someone to cuddle with… if she even had time to cuddle when he was there. The image that popped into Naya's head at that moment forced her to close her eyes and turn the other way so that her back was facing Heather's.

She didn't know why she insisted on torturing herself with thoughts like that. She didn't even know why it was torture at all. Why should she care about Heather's sex life? Heather and Taylor sometimes went months without seeing each other; of course they'd have sex at least once once he visited. Pulling the quilt up over herself a bit more, she thought back to what Heather had said about the double date. She wouldn't accept, of course—one, her relationship with Matt was barely even official; she just knew that she wasn't allowed to date other people. The second reason was a given.

Naya yawned and reached for her phone to check the time before remembering that it was still somewhere outside of the bedroom, presumably on the coffee table. She didn't know the time for sure but judging from her internal clock which wasn't always the most accurate but would have to do, it was around 2:45am. In other words, she was inevitably going to be tired the next day. If only her brain would shut off, she would be asleep. But even now, when her mind was beginning to become scrambled, she couldn't help but think about three things. Incidentally, all three of those things involved Heather.

As if on cue, Naya heard and felt a small movement behind her and dared to crack her eyes open and briefly turn around. Heather was turning her body to face Naya's and her eyes were just barely open. "Hey, you came," the blonde mumbled to Naya whose head was now turned in its original direction, away from Heather. Naya still didn't turn around, hoping that maybe Heather would think that she was asleep but she couldn't hide her smile when she felt a pillow land almost on top of her legs near the foot of the bed. Almost immediately after that, she felt a pair of arms snake around her waist. Heather wasn't quite spooning her, but it was close. As much of a small deal as it was as they cuddled all the time, Naya couldn't help but feel weird…. She couldn't help but feel like she enjoyed it too much.

"Okay, you really need to stop thinking now," Naya whispered to herself. Big mistake.

"Was I thinking out loud?" Heather asked almost immediately, sounding more alert than before but at the same time like she could roll over and fall back to sleep.

"What?" Naya asked. She was confused. She hadn't even meant for Heather to hear her—she thought that she had fallen back to sleep.

"You told me to stop thinking."

"Oh no I was ju- I wasn't-" Naya tried to think of a way to explain it without Heather asking more questions. "I wasn't talking to you," Naya settled. It wasn't quite the best way to avoid questions but there wasn't much else that she could say.

"Oh… okay. Is there someone else here?"

Naya almost giggled. Heather could be slightly airy while she was half asleep. "No, Heath. I was talking to myself."

"Oh… okay," Heather said again. Naya was about to breathe a sigh of relief when she continued, "What are you thinking about then?" Naya hated how awake Heather sounded now.

"Nothing. Go back to sleep."

"No, tell me," Heather insisted. She pulled her arms from around Naya's waist.

Naya sighed at the action. "It's nothing important."

"Then you should be able to tell me."

Naya hesitated before answering, "You didn't tell me what you were thinking about earlier either."

"Well," Heather started.

Naya waited for her to finish her sentence. After a few beats of silence she said, "See. Maybe I'd tell you if you told me." She was lying. She wouldn't tell Heather what she was thinking about.

"Never mind." Naya felt the bed sink slightly as Heather rolled over, turning her back to Naya again. "Night." She didn't sound mad, just defeated.

"Night," Naya answered softly.

* * *

**A/N: I hope that this isn't going too slow for you guys. The more feedback I get the sooner I'll post the next chapter. **


	3. Chapter 3

**A/N: First of all, I need to apologize for two things.**

**1.) The length of this chapter. I keep making them short and promising that they'll get longer and they never do. I am very sorry for that. I just have this thing where I only make a chapter as long I think it needs to be to get my point across but I suppose this is not a good habit with fanfiction because I too dislike short updates. I was going to add more to it but it's late and I'm making myself impatient. That leads to the next one.**

**2.) The time that it took me to update this. Now, I'm going to be completely honest: I had given up on this story for a while. I wasn't sure where to go with it so this, like my Brittana story, fizzled out before much even happened. Then a few days ago I decided that I had to resurrect at least one of my stories so I wrote a new chapter (I suddenly knew what I wanted to do with it) and bim bam boom, here it is. It would be great if people would PM me ideas, though. I'd really like to write a story incorporated with your ideas because a) they're probably about ten times better than mine and b) it would just be really cool to incorporate your ideas.**

**Thank you to everyone that has followed, favourited and reviewed this story. It really means a lot.**

**Also, in case anyone is confused, this story was previously "Maybe It Was You" but I've changed the title and summary.**

* * *

Naya shovelled the last forkful of scrambled eggs into her mouth, her eyes glued to the TV. She sunk further into the couch. She didn't know what she was watching, but Johnny Depp was in it so that didn't really matter. Heather was somewhere in the kitchen, most likely washing the pan that she had used to make them breakfast. Oddly enough, Naya no longer felt guilty about the small disagreement the night before. It was weird. Maybe it was the eggs.

"Hey sleepy head," Heather sunk down next to her, wiping her wet hands on her shirt.

"Hey," Naya replied nonchalantly, talking through the eggs in her mouth and a forming smile. She loved when Heather called her nicknames.

"What are you watching?"

Naya took a second to swallow the forkful of eggs in her mouth before replying. "Johnny Depp."

Heather barked out a laugh. "Ditto."

Naya smiled. "I have to go put this in the sink," she said, starting to get up.

Heather stopped her. "No it's okay, I'll do it." She took her plate and stood up.

"I'll come with you then," Naya said, standing up too and walking to the kitchen with her.

She leaned on the counter in the kitchen as Heather washed the plate. "So when's Taylor coming?"

"Monday."

Naya bit her lip. It was Saturday. "I'm happy for you. I can't imagine what it would be like never getting to see the person that I love."

Heather put the plate in the drain board and turned to Naya, wiping her hands on her shirt again, causing a large wet spot to form on it. "That's a different approach than yesterday?"

"I still don't like him but… I know that you do so I'm happy for you."

"Remind me of why you don't like him?" Heather asked.

Naya resisted the urge to scoff. "He just annoys me. Maybe it's my best friend protective instinct."

Heather raised her eyebrows. "Best friend protective instinct?"

"Yeah," she said with a small grin. It did sound pretty funny, she had to admit.

Heather laughed and walked towards Naya. "Aww, come here," she said, her arms wide open.

"You're wet!" Naya said, pushing her away. Yet albeit, she was smiling.

"I'm not _that _wet."

Not more than a beat of looking at each other passed before Naya laughed and let Heather embrace her. As soon as the blonde's arms wrapped around her her laughter ceased. She immediately returned the hug, ignoring the wetness of Heather's shirt which was now pressed against hers. She could feel her shirt getting slightly wet too.

"You're wetting me," she said softly. She didn't mean for it to come out like that but when your arms are around a pretty girl and hers are around you and you're pressed against each other it gets slightly harder to speak loudly. Then for just a few seconds, and a few seconds alone, Naya allowed herself to give in. She felt something brew in her heart and spread throughout her entire body, creating a comforting warmth. It was red as wine and sweet as grapes, that feeling. She didn't want to let go. Maybe she wouldn't; maybe they'd just stay hugging forever.

"Yeah, sorry," Heather eventually answered, pulling away.

Once they were apart, Naya awkwardly breathed out a small laugh. "We should change our shirts," she said, gesturing to the wet spots on both of their stomachs.

"They'll air dry," Heather said passively. "When are you going home?"

"Oh?" Naya said, feigning offense.

"I don't mean it that way," Heather said sheepishly. "I was just wondering. Maybe we should go out somewhere today since there's no work. Like to that really great sushi place. Or to a movie. Or to the mall!" With every suggestion Heather's smile got wider and she stood a little straighter.

The corner of Naya's lips turned up. It was cute how excited Heather was getting.

"So?" Heather asked. "We haven't done that in a while. Come on, you look like you want to," she added.

The prospect of spending the whole day with Heather excited Naya more than it usually would have and perhaps even more than it should have. Her mind was racing with thoughts. Maybe she shouldn't go.

Before she could even open her mouth, regret in the form of a lump in her throat began to form. She swallowed it down. "I'm sorry, I can't. I have a thing to do with Matt," she said. It was a lie. Of course.

"Oh okay, no problem," Heather said, shrugging.

Did Naya detect a hint of disappointment?

"I should probably go home now. To get ready," Naya explained. God she was such a liar.

"Oh alright," Heather said.

"Thanks for the breakfast," Naya said.

"The pleasure was mine," Heather said in the accent of a posh British woman. A burst of laughter escaped Naya's mouth, causing Heather to start laughing as well. Before they knew it, they were both basically doubled over laughing and gasping for breath.

When they finally calmed down, Naya got her phone and handbag from the coffee table, said goodbye to Heather and left.

By the time she reached home her shirt was dry.

/

Naya pulled the blanket over herself a bit more and turned up the volume on the TV. She was watching Dear John. How many movies had she watched by now? Three? Four? She had stopped counting. It was around 7pm and she had spent most of her day doing absolutely nothing. Heather hadn't called or anything so she hadn't had to put much effort into pretending that she was with Matt.

She was having a chick flick marathon all by herself and it wasn't borderline pathetic at all. No, not at all. Perhaps she should've been doing something productive like going through her lines for "The First Time" but John was burning all of Savannah's letters and she didn't feel like she was in the correct state of mind to do anything productive at the moment other than cry.

Honestly, watching the movies was a relief. It was a distraction – not a very good distraction, but a distraction nonetheless – from thinking about Heather and worrying about Heather and trying to not think about Heather. Yet still, every now and then, when someone in a movie kissed or held hands or hugged she couldn't help but feel… needy. Days like this were as much days to not think about Heather as they were days to.

And think about her she did. All she could think about was hugging her and kissing her and lying with her. She wanted to press her lips against hers and pull her close to her.

She audibly sighed. She had almost forgotten that she was in denial about this whole thing. She wasn't supposed to be thinking about Heather.

She felt a pang of guilt as she thought of Matt and the fact that she was technically cheating on him in her head. She felt another pang of guilt at the realization that if she did have a chance to cheat on him with Heather, she would. She would, no question at all.

Matt wasn't a bad guy. Maybe he got a bit too jealous sometimes and said some things that she didn't quite approve of at others but she liked him enough and even though what they had wasn't completely official, it was official enough to require some amount of commitment.

"God, what am I doing," Naya mumbled to herself as she turned off the TV – the movie had finished.

It was 8pm and that was early enough to sleep for her so she curled up, clinging to a pillow that she imagined was the one person that she wanted it to be and fell asleep within minutes.

* * *

Heather stepped out of the shower at the sound of her cell phone ringing. She dried off herself as much as she could in a few seconds, wrapped the towel around her body and picked up her cell phone. It was Taylor.

"Hello?"

"Heather! Hey babe," she heard her boyfriend's voice through the phone. "Can you-"

"Hey Tay," she interrupted, "I just came out of the shower, is it okay if I call you back after I'm dressed?"

"No need. Answer your door." Then the line went dead.

"Oh my God," Heather breathed out once she put down her phone. Despite what Taylor had said, she slipped on some clothes before answering the door. She wasn't going to see her boyfriend for the first time in months half naked.

After getting her hair at least slightly dry, she went to open the door. As soon as she did, Taylor bounded towards her and wrapped his arms around her waist, lifting her up and planting a long kiss smack on her lips. She pulled away. "Hey Tay," she said, more confused than pleased.

"I've missed you," he said before leaning in for another kiss. She pulled away again. "Babe," he protested.

She planted a quick, almost reluctant kiss on his rough cheek and closed the door behind him.

"Why are you here?" she asked, stepping a small distance away from him.

"I managed to get an earlier flight," he said. "Aren't you happy that I'm here?"

"Of course I am, Tay..." I think. "But you could've called me first."

"I wanted to surprise you."

"But what if I had things planned?"

"Things more important than seeing your boyfriend that you haven't seen for months, Heath?"

"That's not what I'm saying-"

"If you had plans then I guess I can just go rent a motel room while you do whatever you need to do."

"Don't say that. I was just saying that you should've-"

"It's been months and this is how I get greeted? Bullshit." He was scowling now.

"Taylor."

"No." He walked over to the couch and took a seat on it, leaning forward and resting his elbows on his knees.

Heather followed him and took a seat next to him on the couch. "I missed you," she said softly. It was true. She had missed him. "A lot." Because he was her boyfriend and she was his girlfriend and they were supposed to miss each other while they were apart.

Okay, if she was being honest, she hadn't missed him a lot. She had missed having someone around to hold and kiss and distract her from she-who-must-not-be-thought-of-that-way. She had missed him, too, but not in a way that burned with desire and need—in the "it would be nice if he were here" way.

He sighed and took her hand. His palms were sweaty and rough, supposedly from playing baseball. She used to like it, but now it was just... turning her off. "I missed you a lot too," he said.

"Are you still mad at me?" she asked.

"Nah," he answered. He leaned in for a kiss and this time she let him. His hand traveled up her hand to her shoulder as they kissed. He rammed his tongue into her mouth, moving it around as he rubbed her shoulder. She had to pull away. As soon as she did, he tried to start back but she shook free of him and stood up. "I have to go to the bathroom," she said before walking to her room, closing the door and going into the bathroom.

She locked the door on the bathroom and leaned against it. Why had that disgusted her so much? The way he had just rammed his tongue into her mouth, the way he had kissed her after how he had acted back there. It disgusted her. She didn't want to see him or listen to him or kiss him and that made her feel guiltier than ever.

Perhaps it was because she was still angry at him for surprising her.

Even as she thought it, she knew that that wasn't it. She was certain that the real reason had something to do with someone that's name begins with an N and ends with aya. Either way, she was scared. She was scared because her boyfriend of years was at her house and she was hiding in the bathroom. She was scared because he would likely come knocking on the door any minute now, asking if she was okay and she was scared because she didn't want to get out.

She wondered if Naya was having a good time with Matt. She most likely was, seeing as she wasn't stuck comparing her best friend to her boyfriend.

After a few more minutes of just leaning against the door, Heather flushed the toilet and washed her hands, just in case Taylor was waiting outside the door.

Naturally, he was.

"You okay, babe?" he asked.

"Yeah. I'm kind of tired, so I'm going to go to sleep okay Tay?" she told him, hoping that he got the hint to let her sleep alone for at least a while.

Naturally, he didn't.

"I'll come with you. Let me just get my bags from outside."

Once he had left the room, she collapsed onto her bed. Man, she hated this. Why did Taylor have to come visit early? Sometimes she forgot that Taylor existed even existed. That she even had a boyfriend. Sometimes she wished that he didn't. She knew that that was a morbid thing to even think but it was true—sometimes she wished that he didn't exist because then she wouldn't have to worry about him or not seeing him or anything of the sorts whatsoever.

Things just would have been so much _easier_.

By the time Taylor came back, She was already half asleep, completely submerged by the sheets on the bed which still smelled somewhat like Naya. Surprisingly, he didn't try to hug her or cuddle her or kiss her or even talk to her. He just lay on his back until he fell asleep. And that's how they fell asleep—away from each other.


End file.
